


Mixed Messages

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack and Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie Reyes is a Physics teacher at Lighthouse Prep and he's made a mess of things with fellow teacher Daisy Johnson. Meanwhile, rich kid John Kasius is trying to woo Sinara.





	1. kasinara and quakerider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt/challenge by @thoughtsbubbles to write something for Sinara and Kasius!

Sinara Smith strutted down the halls of Lighthouse Prep Academy, smirking as the peasants stumbled out her path.

Not only was she Head Cheerleader for the Lighthouse Lions, she was the reigning kickboxing National Champion and president of the Physics _and_ Chemistry clubs.

It must grate these spoiled brats at Lighthouse that she was smarter, prettier and better, and that without a trust fund or plastic surgery at sixteen, she’d become their queen. Sure, their parents probably spent more in a weekend than her family scrimped and saved for in entire year, but she never felt inferior.

Only one person had that power over her.

Sinara made a pretense of smoothing her skirt, to dry her clammy hands, angry that the thought of him could still trouble her.

Still, she basked in the admiring stares, confident in her allure.

Lesser mortals looked frumpy in their uniform- a cobalt blue pleated skirt and dark grey shirt- but she never stepped out unless she was flawless.

She was heading to the gymnasium- her squad needed to be perfect for that evening’s pep rally- but she was running late and worried about meeting a certain straggler who would be leaving the Computer Lab.

She quickened her pace.

* * *

 

She was as graceful and unfathomable as the waters of the sea, Kasius sighed as he glanced surreptitiously at Sinara.

She was approaching, and he fumbled, pretending he was looking for a book, his head buried in the locker. How Father would scold if he saw how nervous he acted around an ordinary scholarship student, and how his brother would laugh.

But there was nothing ordinary about his Sinara. He sensed her first, that quickening of his heartbeat, and the sense that he could finally, truly be himself.

He slammed his locker shut, and there she was, inspecting him like prey. If only he were worthy.

She stepped closer, and he backed up.

“You were staring at me.” She tilted her head, her glossy hair moving delicately.

Kasius’ tension lessened as he breathed in her scent, like cool rain on a stormy night.

“If you noticed,” he stood up straighter. “It only means you were looking, too.” His lips curved a smile, he did enjoy teasing her.

Sinara’s eyes blazed and she leaned in, till her uniform skirt brushed the edges of his pressed khakis.

“What did I tell you about looking at me?” Her voice was deceptively soft. Curious students stopped and were whispering but she only had to lift a finger and they scurried away.

Kasius couldn’t help himself, he brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek. “How does one turn away from perfection, Sin?” he asked gently, his fingers lingering.

All the color drained from her face, and her eyes glimmered.

“You don’t have the right to call me that!” she hissed, and turning on her heel, she stalked away.

A rumor circulated the next day that Sinara Lathan was seen wiping away tears, but it was quickly squashed; she was usually the one to make others cry.

Kasius kept his eyes on her till she was no longer in sight. He made a wrong assessment of her character, and she’d hated him since and no amount of cajoling, presents or promises would bring her his way. Maybe he was a failure like Father and Faulnak said.

He exhaled, glancing at his afternoon’s schedule, then groaned. His Poetry x Art club meeting was cancelled because of a meaningless pep rally.

For a school that boasted the blue bloods of society, Kasius thought as he walked to his Russian Literature class, Lighthouse Prep was surprisingly provincial at times.

**Later that evening**

Robbie Reyes, Physics teacher, car enthusiast, and hobby micro brewer was at Lighthouse Prep’s annual Pep rally, and he hadn’t taken his eyes off Computer Science teacher, Daisy Johnson. Not once.

Well, that’s what her best friend was reporting.

“Daisy!” Jemma Simmons exclaimed. “Don’t look now, but Mr. Reyes is glancing over here. Again. Sit up properly for goodness sakes!” Jemma, Biology and Chemistry teacher with not one, but two PhDs, was the model of propriety.

“He’s probably glaring at the idiot that crashed into his precious car,” and Daisy stabbed her salad with unnecessary force. She was sitting glumly; trying to eat lunch, while typing on her laptop, but the loud cheers in the gymnasium, and the prospect of Mr. Reyes watching was distracting.

“Well, you _did_ crash into it,” Jemma allowed. “Not very much, anyway.” She patted Daisy’s shoulder. “And Robbie hasn’t complained to Fitz about it. Well, not very much.”

Daisy rolled her eyes.

Jemma’s fiancé, Leo Fitz, PhD, taught at their rival school, Houghton Academy of Language and Arts and he’d met Robbie at a craft beer festival over winter.

Fitz had made a rude comment on Robbie’s entry in the home brew category- something along the lines of “What type of wanker puts cinnamon, vanilla and fucking _chili_ in a porter, and then has the audacity to call is a _stout?”_ and the rest was history. Robbie and Fitz argued over the distinctions between porters and stouts, Jemma threatened to leave, the boys apologized then became friends, and Jemma had been trying to set up Robbie and Daisy ever since.

“He’s coming this way,” Jemma breathed. “Act like a lady!”

“Too late for that,” Daisy currently had a mouthful of spinach and a smidge of dressing on her chin and started when Robbie Reyes appeared in front of them.

“Hi ladies,” Robbie said, and immediately cursed himself. Did that sound creepy? Or lame? Dios mío, was he creepy _and_ lame?

“And speak of the devil himself,” Jemma chirped, wiping her friend’s face hastily. “Daisy was just telling me she wanted to take you to dinner! She’s so sorry about hitting your car.”

Daisy tried to chew daintily, and then swallowed. “Jem,” she said warningly, “I don’t think Mr. Reyes thinks dinner will make up for the dent in his life sized hot wheels.”

“Then why did you suggest it, Daisy?” Jemma appeared baffled. “It’s not like I’m making this up!” She blinked innocently at Daisy’s glare and Robbie’s flustered expression. “Now if you two will excuse me, I need to call Fitz.”

This has to work, Jemma thought as she walked briskly away. Or I’m locking them in the utility closet next.

Robbie bit his lip as he took in the salad, laptop and school planner perched precariously on Daisy’s lap, and willed himself to say something, _anything._

“Your lap can hold a lot.” he blurted.

Daisy looked up.

His eyes widened. “I mean, all these things are on it?” Stop talking, _cabron._

“I’ve never had anyone compliment the girth of my lap? Thanks?”

Robbie’s cheeks burned as once again, he made a complete fool of himself in front of the prettiest, smartest, most vibrant…

“Listen,” Daisy exhaled. “I know you’re probably still mad I hit your car, and I’m really sorry-”

“Oh no, you’re good! You can hit it anytime you want!” he said, earnestly, then paused when Daisy raised an eyebrow. “By ‘it’, I mean ‘me’. Hit me up anytime.” A loud cheer erupted from the students, punctuating his rambling.

Fitz’s advice that Robbie act normal was clearly not working because it forgot one important factor; Robbie was the most nervous version of himself around Daisy.

“Why are you always messing with me?” Daisy interrupted his thoughts, a hurt look on her face.

“I’m not! I like you a lot,” Robbie finally sat down. “A whole lot.”

“Is that why you hadn’t said one word since that night? Not till I hit your car?”

“I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me,” Robbie confessed. He edged closer to Daisy, till their knees were touching.

“You’re garbage,” Daisy bit out. “Yeah, we were drunk, but we spent a night together.” She started packing away her things. “Then you ignore me, and now you’re blaming it on me?”

“Daisy, it’s not like that, I swear,” Robbie stammered. “I thought you would be embarrassed and-”

A surge of emotion battered Daisy. “I’m embarrassed that I left message after message for you like some lovesick puppy.” Daisy suddenly couldn’t breathe, and she choked on a sob.

“Dais, don’t say that.” Robbie reached for her hand, but she jerked it away. “Wait! What messages?”

But Daisy was already standing, her hands shaking. “It doesn’t matter anymore, Mr. Reyes.” And she rushed through the throngs of students.

* * *

 

Robbie spent the next hour going through every scrap of communication he’d received over the past month.

No voicemails he missed, or texts. He _was_ bad about email, but his work-study student Sinara kept up with his work account, alerting him if anything was important, and while he took longer with personal ones, he would’ve responded to Daisy's, for sure.

He sighed.

Daisy was right, though. He should've reached out, there was no excuse. Days stretched to weeks, and now he didn’t know how to bridge the gap between them.

An imperious knock on his office door startled him.

And then John Kasius, Governor’s son and one of richest kids in school, entered the room.

“My apologies for the intrusion,” Kasius announced. “But I require your help, Mr.Reyes.”

* * *

 


	2. quakerider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened that night with Robbie and Daisy.

**_A month ago, Lighthouse Prep Faculty parking lot_ **

“What do you mean, you don’t have a spare?”

Daisy’s cheeks flamed at Robbie’s question and Jemma’s raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t think I’d need one after the last time I used it,” Daisy defended herself. She shrank back when Robbie and Jemma looked at her incredulously.

“I have Roadside Assistance now!” she exclaimed.

“They would still need a spare tire,” Robbie shook his head.

Daisy, already irritated, bristled at Mr. Reyes’ tone. She was about to reply when Jemma chimed in.

“Ugh, that’s Daisy for you.” Jemma rolled her eyes. “Guess you have to take her home, Robbie!”

Daisy glared at her friend.

Why didn’t Jemma just shove her in Robbie’s car and slam the door, while she was at it? Jemma’s matchmaking was bordering on maniacal, and it would’ve been funny if Daisy didn’t have the biggest crush on the man.

“Anyway, I have to get Fitz!” Jemma beamed. “Robbie, make sure my friend gets home safe!” And Jemma Simmons put on her oversized sunglasses, hopped into her empty, oversized SUV, and sped off.

Daisy gritted her teeth and hesitantly turned to Robbie. He was already watching her, his eyes warm.

“I, um, don’t mean to be a bother,” she mumbled. “I can call a cab.”

The evening sun illuminated his golden skin as he stepped closer.

“You’re never a bother. Not with me.” His dark eyes caressed her face, and Daisy’s heart skipped a beat. She’d believe whatever he said.

“Your place or mine then?” she teased.

He blushed, and she grinned.

Maybe Jemma was right and he liked her, too. Her dismal luck had been fading ever since she took this teaching position at Lighthouse Prep. Things were looking up.

“Let’s get you home,” he said, taking her laptop bag, as they walked across the parking lot to his car.

Daisy’s eyes widened when she saw the aggressive muscle car.

“1969 Dodge Charger,” Robbie stated proudly as he opened her car door. “Built it with my tío.”

“Not your dad?”

“My parents passed away when I was a kid,” Robbie answered easily as he started the car. “My uncle raised my brother and me.”

“I’m sorry,” Daisy was kicking herself for being so intrusive.

“It’s okay.” He glanced at her, then back at the road. “You can ask me anything.”

 _Driving relaxes him,_ Daisy noticed. His posture was more relaxed, and he almost looked boyish. They chatted easily and too soon they reached her apartment.

“Want to come on in? I’m ordering pizza,” Daisy twirled a lock of hair, suddenly shy.

Hopefully, he didn't think she was too forward.

“I’d love to,” Robbie replied. “Let me text my work study student.” He pulled out an ancient Blackberry, and Daisy hid a smile. “The Physics Club was supposed to meet tonight, but I can reschedule.”

“Oh, are you sure it’ll be okay?I don’t want to-”

“It’ll be fine.” Robbie hopped out the car to open her door. “I’d much rather spend the evening with you.”

Daisy blushed, as warm feelings enveloped her.

He was a gentleman, not commenting on the piles of moving boxes that were still scattered around even though she’d moved in summer last year.

She sent him to the fridge so he could help himself to a drink, and when he opened it, he threw her a questioning look.

Oh crap. His homebrew beer was in there.

“I got those from Fitz literally days ago,” Daisy exclaimed. “I’m not a stalker or anything!”

Robbie laughed openly, and she sighed. He was so beautiful.

“Any reason why you haven’t tried my beer?” he teased her, pulling two bottles out.

Daisy grinned, enjoying this side of him. “I was waiting for you to come over, of course.”

Their fingers grazed and lingered when he handed her an opened bottle.

“To trying new things,” Daisy offered a toast, before taking a sip.

Robbie waited for her response with bated breath.

“This is amazing!” Daisy was pleasantly surprised. “I can taste the cinnamon but it's not overpowering. And the vanilla makes it so smooth.” She took another swig. “I'm not getting the pepper though?”

“It's not too strong, it's there to complement the other flavors.”

“How did you even think of this combination?” Daisy shifted toward him, liking how natural he seemed in her space.

He placed his bottle down on the counter and tugged her closer, stroking her arms.

“I was inspired,” he murmured and, bending lower, kissed her gently, tasting his beer on her lips.

Time stood still when she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

“I, um, don’t feel hungry anymore,” she whispered. “Want to watch something, instead?”

Robbie nodded, holding her hand, and Daisy’s heart fluttered.

They bickered goodnaturedly over what show to watch, and Robbie brought out some stouts he had in his trunk and poured her one over ice.

“Do you always carry alcohol for when you chauffeur unsuspecting women home?” Daisy nudged him as they sat on the couch.

“Nah, I got these from Fitz, just hadn’t taken them out my car yet,” Robbie answered. “Don’t tell him you drank one of his stouts over ice.”

Daisy inched closer to Robbie and rested her hand on his leg. He glanced at it and his lips parted.

“Um," Robbie's face grew warm. "Fitz and I have a running argument about American beer versus English.”

“Sounds interesting,” Daisy was pleasantly buzzed, and finding Robbie too far away, made herself comfortable on his lap. “I probably should be closer to hear about it,” she continued, fiddling with one of his shirt buttons.

"And, um, I forgot," Robbie stammered as Daisy softly kissed his neck, her hand pressed against his chest.

Would she know his heart beat for her?

"It's okay," Daisy murmured. "You can't be perfect at everything."

Robbie exhaled as he watched her straddle him,  her demure skirt riding up her thighs, exposing bare skin.

“That would be you, querida,” he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss. His hands smoothed down her back, bringing her closer, as their breaths mingled.

All talk subsided after that.

* * *

 

“I should’ve ordered that pizza,” Daisy was absently playing with Robbie’s hair as they cuddled in bed. “I’m starving.”

“I’ll get it,” he kissed her before untangling himself, so he could find his clothes.

“Your phone’s in your car,” Daisy reminded him. “Here, use mine. I have The Pizza Parlour on speed dial.”

“What toppings do you want?”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re paying.” Daisy grinned at him, stretching on the bed.

Robbie huffed out a laugh as he placed the call. She was so sparkling, so vibrant and she liked _him._ He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

A bored voice came on the line, letting him know he'd reached Lighthouse's best pizza.

“Hey, I’d like to place an order for delivery?”

* * *

 

Sinara, working her night job at The Pizza Parlour, almost dropped the phone when she heard Mr. Reyes’ voice.

The caller ID came up with the address for one of their frequent customers, Daisy Johnson.

Did Mr. Reyes blow off a meeting because of a date? And with another teacher?

“I’m sorry, deliveries have stopped for tonight.” Sinara slammed the phone down, and when it rang again, she picked up the phone and hung up.

“No deliveries to this address if they call again,” she told her shift manager as she took off her work apron. “They never have money to pay when the driver gets there.”

“What-? Where are you going?” her manager sputtered. “Your shift just started.”

“Home,” Sinara answered, pulling out her phone to call Kasius.

“Come get me,” she said without preamble when he picked up. Except it wasn’t Kas, but his douchebag of an older brother.

“You’re such a grasping, demanding thing,” Michael commented. “I’ll double my offer if you-”

Sinara didn’t even let him finish, she hung up and powered her phone off. She had no qualms getting ahead by any means necessary, but no way would she accept money to leave Kas alone.

She loved him too much.

She would make a better life for herself, using her brains and her strength, not by selling out the only person she cared for.

Wrapped her coat tighter, she walked across the street to make the trek home. A cab was too expensive, and walking cleared her head.

She wasn’t going to count on any athletic scholarships for college, she needed an academic one to get a full ride. Which meant that her advisor Mr. Reyes should be focused on her, not canceling Club meetings because he wanted to get laid.

“Mr. Reyes is playing with my future,” she decided, as she crossed the street and walked into the night.

She would need to fix that.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alina for being my beta. Also, soulofevil for the help with beer info :)  
> Robbie and Daisy are taking over the story!


	3. Daisy's messages

**The morning after, Robbie's office ******

“When are we rescheduling our Physics Club meeting?” Sinara folded her arms as she surveyed Mr. Reyes.

He was currently going through his cluttered desk, and Sinara rolled her eyes. How Ms. Johnson could be attracted to such an absent-minded teacher was beyond her. Not to mention that obnoxious car he drove.

“I’m helping a friend this evening,” Mr. Reyes apologized, not looking up. “But next week for sure.”

He pounced on a business card and stepping outside, he placed a call. Sinara wasn’t above eavesdropping and glowered when she heard he was ordering flowers to be delivered to Ms. Johnson.

 _Why can’t he keep it in his pants for a couple more months so I can get out of this hell hole,_ Sinara fumed.

“I’m heading to my morning classes,” Mr. Reyes announced when he returned, putting the business card back on a mound of paper. “Are you good with inputting the data points like-”

“Has it ever been a problem?” Sinara sniped. As if she’d ever delivered any assignment less than perfect for him. For anyone in this godforsaken place.

“You’re upset I canceled. I’m sorry. ” Mr. Reyes exhaled. “I just know we’re going to win, Sinara with the way you’re whipping the rest of the team into shape.” He smiled at her. “Don’t worry about it.” And Mr. Reyes left his office, whistling.

Sinara drummed her fingers on the desk. In her experience, the very time to worry was when people told her not to.

She picked up the card Mr. Reyes dropped and dialed the floral shop. “Please cancel the last order placed. Lighthouse Prep has a strict allergy rule. No flower deliveries.”

No sooner had she finished her call, when Ms. Johnson appeared at the door with a radiant smile.

Sinara resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Hey Sinara!” she beamed. “Is your boss here?”

“Morning Ms. Johnson. My, you’re practically glowing!” Sinara gave her patented fake smile. “No, he isn't. He actually said he didn’t want to be disturbed today.” Sinara innocently started clearing the desk. “He was very clear. No students or teachers.”

“Oh.” Ms. Johnson’s smile dimmed.

“Maybe you can send him an email if it’s urgent?” Sinara suggested with a delicate raise of her eyebrows.

“Great idea. Thanks.” Ms. Johnson’s face was anxious now.

Sinara allowed herself a pang of guilt before pushing it away.

Ms. Johnson was smart, pretty and probably had a perfect life growing up. She’d be fine.

Five minutes later, a new email alert popped up for Mr. Reyes.

“Ugh,” Sinara scoffed. ”So needy.”

It took her about three minutes to create an auto delete rule so all incoming emails from Daisy Johnson would go straight to the deleted folder.

She'd finished that when her phone buzzed. _See you tonight, my love._

Kas.

A soft smile flickered across her face. Maybe she shouldn't have sent Ms. Johnson's emails automatically to trash?

“I'll see what Kas thinks,” Sinara mused, getting up.

Most people thought Kasius spoiled and self-centered. Well, he _was_ , but he was also adept at reading situations and people.

And that whim of hers, to ask his opinion, spelled the beginning of their end.

It put in Kasius’ head that if Sinara could be devious to a faculty member, she would somehow betray him.

And because it never occurred to him to filter his feelings, he shared this with her, that he wouldn’t put it above her to betray him, too.

The realization that he still didn't trust her, was a slap in the face and Sinara broke it off.

And renewed her campaign to keep Ms. Johnson and Mr. Reyes apart.

* * *

 

**Present Day, Robbie's office**

“Now isn't a good time, Kas,” Robbie’s hand was in his hair and a worried look on his face.

“I can see that,” Kasius eyed Mr.Reyes’ hair distastefully. Was he allergic to grooming? Why on earth did Ms. Johnson find him attractive?

Kas set his leather messenger bag on a chair and got to the point. “Sinara had a hand in keeping you and Ms. Johnson apart.”

Robbie froze. “What are you saying?”

“Help me with Sinara, and I’ll tell you everything I know.”

White hot anger, an emotion he rarely gave into, overtook Robbie.

“Tell me everything,” Robbie ordered. “And then I’ll decide if you and Sinara still have a place here.”

Kasius raised an eyebrow. “You underestimate my family, Mr.Reyes.”

“No, you underestimate your family,” Robbie said flatly. “Your brother would have the town newspaper out here to cover the story if you got expelled.”

Kasius looked away, because dammit, this was true.

Robbie pulled up a chair. “If you need advice about Sinara, I’m here for you. Always have been. No need for ultimatums. Now tell me what she did.”

Kasius sighed. Maybe his therapist was right, and he needed to learn new coping habits. Delivering threats probably wasn’t the best avenue.

“Fine,” Kas opened his messenger bag. “But let me write down some hair products for you. Your style is atrocious.”

Kas stayed for about an hour, as he opened to Robbie about his family dynamic and Sinara.

And Robbie, who would kill for his little brother if it came down to it, couldn’t help but sympathize with him. Kasius needed someone to look out for him, that he could look up to.

And after Kas nixed the idea of doing anything Physics, car or brewing related, Robbie agreed to go to one of his poetry x art readings and in return, Kasius helped Robbie recover all his deleted emails.

* * *

 

Dread churned in Robbie’s gut as he saw the deleted emails. There were 6 of them, spanning almost two weeks. They started off light and happy, and his face cracked a smile as he read the first one. He could imagine Daisy at her desk, with that cute smirk on her face as she typed.

> “Hey you! Thanks for letting me sleep in, I needed it (wink). How about we get together for dinner tonight? There’s a new Indian place that delivers. I promise I’ll let you watch the movie this time :) Here’s my cell, I don’t think you have it.  
>  Ttyl  
>  Daisy

The second one was dated the following day in the evening.

> “Hi Robbie,  
>  Hope everything is okay! Yesterday your work-study student said you didn’t want to be disturbed, and when I came by again today she said the same thing.  
> 
> 
> Offer is still good for Indian food and a movie, or if you don’t like Indian we can do something else.  
> 
> 
> Here’s my number again, and my personal email in case you don’t feel like using work email.  
> 

Robbie exhaled, as dread spread through him.

> Hey, it’s me, Daisy.  
> 
> 
> Not sure if I did something to make you upset? I’m not mad or anything, just worried. I didn’t mean to be too forward asking you to come back over. I hope I didn’t offend you?  
> 
> 
> I guess I just want to talk. You don’t have to call if you don’t want to, you can text me, or stop by my office. My computer lab is on the 2nd floor btw  
> 

Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose, as he felt a lump on the back of his throat.

 

> Hey, sorry to keep bothering you. I need you to know that I enjoyed our time together, and it hurts that you’re not responding. I’m sorry if I did something wrong, please tell what it is. Here’s my number if you want to call.

Robbie’s hands started to shake. She thought it was her all this time.

> It takes a lot for me to reach out, over and over and not have you acknowledge it. I have this mountain of emotion lodged in me, and it’s so hard to carry. The stupid thing is I’m still missing you. Please, if you felt anything at all for me, call. Please.

He re-read this one, over and over, till he probably memorized it word for word.

The final one was short and to the point.

> Ok, I’m done harassing you. FYI, your beer sucks, and I wish I’d taken a cab home.

Robbie wiped his face, apparently, it was wet. He needed to see her and explain, throw himself at her feet and beg for mercy.

* * *

 

**Daisy’s apartment**

It was dusk when Robbie got to her doorstep, and he tentatively knocked.

“That was quick,” she sang as she opened the door, clearly expecting someone else.

Robbie held his breath, drinking in the sight of her. All the emotion drained from her face.

“What do you want?” she finally asked.

“I'm sorry,” his voice cracked. “I messed up.”

“Yeah, I got the memo weeks ago,” and Daisy moved to shut the door in his face.

“Wait! Let me explain!” Robbie held her hand. “Please, Daisy.”

“You have one minute before I slam this door in your face.” She jerked her hand away.

“Sinara had your emails deleted. I never got them,” Robbie knew the excuse was hollow as the words were coming out.

“I don’t care about Sinara,” Daisy looked at him like he was crazy. “I wasn’t good enough for you to walk down the hall and knock on my door?”

Her words were like a punch to the gut, as Robbie realized the impact of his inaction. He was so scared to make a fool of himself, that he did nothing, waiting for her to make the first move again. And it hurt her badly.

“I’m sorry, I have no excuse,” Robbie whispered. “You didn’t deserve that.” His mouth was trembling, and he bit his lower lip.

Daisy surveyed him, her eyes shining. “I didn't.” A tear escaped.

“I was thinking about myself.” He cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye. “I was a coward. I was scared you thought it would be a mistake, so I just- waited on you. I’m sorry.”

Another tear slipped down Daisy’s face, and she wiped it away.

“It’s okay,” she inhaled a shaky breath. “Thanks for stopping by with an apology.”

And she shut the door in his face, locking it with a decisive click. Robbie remained outside the door, listening to her crying on the other end.

He left when a delivery driver pulled up with her Chinese food.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Robbie purchased a journal and some new pens, and before bed that night, he started to write.

* * *

 

**Next morning at school**

“This is for you,” Robbie pressed the journal in Daisy’s hand. He’d been waiting outside her office. “Please.”

The stark pain in his eyes made her take it. He didn’t apologize again or beg. He simply nodded and walked off.

She didn’t open it until lunchtime, locking her office door.

The journal was a dark red, with gold spiraling, and Daisy’s brow furrowed when she saw Robbie’s handwriting scrawled in black ink on the first page.

She didn’t make it past the first few lines.

“I can’t make up for hurting you. And I don't deserve it. But you shared yourself with me and I want to share myself with you.”

Daisy snapped the journal shut, too upset to read further. She stormed into Robbie's office.

“You think this can solve anything?” She flung the book at him then slammed out his office. “Fuck you.”

Robbie sighed, and picking up the journal, he wrote some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Alina! Feedback is much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
